


Феникс

by Yuusana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Songfic, Yuuri is in love, no beta - we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: Фениксы возрождались из своего пепла, сгорая в собственном пламени. Юри возрождался из пепла, сгорая в Викторе.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Феникс

**Author's Note:**

> Обрывистый стиль повествования. Захотелось выплеснуть то, что пришло в голову при прослушивании охеренной песни (йеп, это гимн ЧМ-2019 по Лиге Легенд).
> 
> Песня - Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza - Phoenix
> 
> А еще можно заглядывать в мой твиттер, который обновляется почти каждый день. https://twitter.com/bluesmthg

You cover your wounds, but underneath them

A million voices in your head that whisper «Stop, now»

Another twist of the knife, turn of the screws

It's all in your mind and it's fighting you

Юри всегда казалось, что он старался недостаточно хорошо. Он недостаточно хорошо учился в школе, помогал родителям на источниках, катался на льду и выучивал новые движения. Каждый росчерк лезвия конька по льду рождал новых демонов внутри него. Он знал: он никогда не достигнет того, чего достиг Виктор. Он никогда не встанет даже на третье место. Он никогда не вырвется вперёд.

Он всегда был позади всех, даже Пхичита, который развивался. Юри стоял на месте. Его комната заполнялась новыми постерами с Виктором, а голова — новыми демонами.

У него никогда не было новых идей для прокатов. Даже то, что предлагал Челестино, не подходило — Юри не мог откатать их так хорошо, чтобы мог гордиться собой. Всё внутри него говорило «хватит, ты слаб», голос повторял «ты не заслуживаешь льда, ты не заслуживаешь кататься на одном льду с Виктором».

«Ты не заслуживаешь жить с ним на одной планете.»

Юри не был достаточно силён для суицида. Он понимал, что надо помогать родителям, что его смерть очень сильно по ним ударит, особенно по маме, что Минако не хотела бы такого конца для него. Ему даже не надо было себя резать, с этим прекрасно справлялся лёд. Ноги всегда были разбиты в кровь, коньки стирались изнутри от количества часов, проведённых в них. Иногда Юри было больно даже просто касаться ног, но он продолжал вставать рано утром, разминаться и бежать на каток. Так у него была хотя бы иллюзия нужности. Так хотя бы он мог почувствовать дуновение присутствия Виктора.

Так он мог отвлечься от мыслей о том, что лезвия коньков достаточно острые, чтобы можно было что-то с собой сделать.

Юри никому не рассказывал о своей борьбе. Все видели в нём прилежного ученика, отличного друга и прекрасного сына. Даже Минако, обычно проницательная, будто специально не замечала его настроений.

«Ты никому не нужен. Сдайся.»

Юри не сдавался только ради мамы, папы, Вик-чана и Виктора. Он не был достоин Виктора, но они ведь всё равно никогда не встретились бы.

What you gonna do now?

It's your reflection looking back to pull you down

В зеркале Юри видел своё отражение и то, насколько оно уродливо. Он видел разочарования, которые приносил близким людям. Видел разочарование самого себя в себе же. Видел, как менялся его взгляд на протяжении жизни, как даже Вик-чан в итоге сбежал от такого ничтожества.

Кровь на коньках была привычной, Кацуки даже не скрывал её, но всем словно было плевать. Юко приветливо улыбалась ему, когда он приходил в два часа ночи на каток, но не говорила ни слова, когда он падал, не подавала ему руку помощи, когда он так нуждался в ней. Возможно, пара понимающих, действительно понимающих, слов, и он поменялся. Возможно, обрати на него внимание Виктор, он был поменялся.

«Такое ничтожество никогда никому не будет нужно. Сдавайся.»

Юри опускал руки. Он катался слабее, чем до этого, но всё ещё проводил на катке всё своё время, надеясь подняться до уровня Виктора.

Но в отражении всё ещё видел ничтожество, не достойное жизни.

So are you gonna die today or make it out alive?

You gotta conquer the monster in your head and then you'll fly

Fly, Phoenix, fly

Первая встреча с Виктором лицом к лицу оставил в душе Юри огромную рану.

«Ты не достоин его.»

Он знал, что не достоин. Он не был достоин даже одного фото, которое всегда напоминало бы ему о собственной ничтожности. Кацуки Юри никогда не будет даже близко подобен Виктору Никифорову.

Но программу Виктора Юри знал наизусть. Когда он прокатывал её, то успокаивался. Именно она заставила его собрать максимальное количество синяков, ушибов и шрамов на ногах. Именно она заставила его вывихнуть ногу при падении, потому что он не успел сгруппироваться.

Именно из-за этой программы он попал в интернет.

«Что ты наделал? Ты опорочил звание фигуриста и имя Виктора Никифорова.»

Конечно, он был готов жить с этим позором. Юри был готов смыть этот позор кровью с собственных ног, которые страдали ещё больше из-за тренировок и почти круглосуточных прокатов. Пару раз он терял сознание на катке, и ему никто не помогал. Он сам вставал, сам собирался с силами и сам шёл домой, даже не переодевшись, только сменив коньки на кроссовки. Коньки тяготили его больше всего остального.

А потом в его жизнь ворвался Виктор. Его уверенность в таланте Юри была подобна обжигающему солнцу, в лучах которого Юри сгорал подобно фениксу. От него ничего не оставалось: ни мыслей, ни желаний, ни страхов. Лишь голос Виктора.

«Ты сможешь, Юри. Я вижу твой потенциал и талант. Доверься мне.»

«Я сделаю тебя тем, кого ты будешь уважать.»

«Доверься мне.»

Кацуки доверял ему. Безоговорочно и полностью. Виктор был тем, кого Юри всегда любил больше всего, больше жизни. Виктор был тем, кто давал ему силы в самые мрачные моменты жизни.

Виктор был тем, кто крал его неуверенность в себе и дал взамен обжигающие лучи любви и веры.

Юри видел в своём отражении пепел, который остался после влияния Виктора. Видел веру Виктора в его силы, его уверенность в таланте и способностях.

В этом пепле покоились его демоны. В этом пепле покоился он сам, а тот, кого создавал Виктор своим сиянием, был незнаком. Юри боялся его. Когда он выходил на лёд, то чувствовал лучи обжигающей веры Никифорова. Это было подобно тысячам солнц, и Юри вновь сгорал.

Фениксы возрождались из своего пепла, сгорая в собственном пламени. Юри возрождался из пепла, сгорая в Викторе.

It's time for a new empire

Go bury your demons then tear down the ceiling

Phoenix, fly

Юри понимал — то, что делал с ним Виктор, нельзя было описать словами. Везде был лишь он, никого другого не оставалось на земле. И никогда не было. Юри понял это слишком поздно, слишком поздно он осознал: Виктор Никифоров не упускает своего. Никогда.

«Доверься, Юри, я не сделаю больно.»

Демоны Юри сгорали в пламени Виктора, которым тот охотно делился с ним. Тревоги Юри исчезали, не выдерживая присутствия Виктора. Неуверенность Юри таяла под прикосновениями Виктора.

Виктор, Виктор, Виктор.

Кольца были самым правильным решением. Кацуки покупал их, а у него внутри всё ещё копошились остатки сгоревших демонов.

«Ты позоришь его.»

«Он русский, русские — гомофобный народ. Он поймёт не так, отвергнет тебя.»

«Ты недостоин дарить ему кольцо.»

Его руки дрожали, когда он надевал кольцо на палец Виктора. Руки дрожали, когда он сжимал пальцы Виктора, такие уверенные и спокойные, в своих.

В пламени Виктора сгорало всё. Оставалась лишь всепоглощающая любовь к этому невозможному мужчине.

Юри не мог похоронить себя. Тревожность всегда преследовала его, и хоть она сгорела, её пепел всё равно оставался на его душе. Она не давала сосредоточиться на катании, мешала тренироваться, не позволяла отвечать Виктору взаимностью с той отдачей, с которой Юри катался.

Его спасение было в катании. Тело никогда не лгало, а Виктор умел читать его язык. Возможно, так и надо было.

«Ты опозорил его.»

«Юри, ты молодец!»

«Сдавайся.»

«Остановись.»

«Юри.»

Кацуки смотрел в глаза Виктора — глаза счастливого _возлюбленного_ — и видел там восторг. Идеально откатанная программа с ошибкой лишь в одном элементе? Когда Юри мог даже мечтать о таком?

«Я тебя люблю.»

«Юри, ты большой молодец.»

«Я ведь говорил, что ты сможешь.»

Тепло Виктора сжигало его демонов. Всех тех, кто появлялся с каждым росчерком коньков по льду. Всех тех, кто появлялся с каждым шагом по земле.

Всех тех, кто появлялся от его касаний.

«Юри, ты как феникс.»

«Ты недостоин Виктора.»

«Остановись.»

Кольцо приятно холодило кожу. Юри смотрел на него и видел в маленьком отражении себя и всех своих демонов, которые его не пугали больше.

Ведь он был фениксом, возрождённым в пламени Виктора Никифорова.


End file.
